Garnet til Alexandros XVII
Garnet til Alexandros XVII là nhân vật nữ chính của Final Fantasy IX và là người thừa kế của Alexandria. Cô luôn quan tâm tới những người quanh mình, và thường tự trách chính mình khi những người xung quanh cô gặp điều bất hạnh. Cô nhanh chóng nhận ra sự thay đổi của mẹ mình, nữ hoàng Brahne, và luôn tìm cách để trốn khỏi lâu đài Alexandria. Cố gắng che dấu thân phận thật sự của mình, Garnet chọn cho mình một cái tên khác là Dagger (ダガー Dagā), nó được đặt theo tên của một loại vũ khí của Zidane. Hình dạng và tính cách in a similar pose exists.]] Garnet có mái tóc dài hơi nâu, gần như là đen. Sau khi cô cắt bỏ mái tóc của mình, nó chỉ còn dài gần tới vai và có vẻ còn ngắn hơn mái tóc của Zidane. Cô có khuôn mặt hình trái xoan, mắt màu nâu, và làn da trắng. Trong cả trò chơi, Garnet mặc tổng cộng là 3 bộ quần áo khác nhau. Cô xuất hiện lần đầu tiên trong bộ trang phục công chúa của mình, đó là một bộ váy dài màu trắng, có trang chí đăng ten màu xanh lá cây từ ngực xuống eo. Cô đeo một vài vật trang trí bằng vàng trên tốc, tay áo rời, đội một chiếc vương miệng bằng bạc gắn những viên đá màu xanh, một chiếc vòng ngọc xanh. Bộ này Garnet mạc ở cả đoạn phim đầu và cuối trò chơi. Bộ thứ 2 của Garnet được cô chạy trốn khỏi lâu đài để không ai phát hiện ra mình. Đó là một cái ao trùm đầu màu trắng thường được mặc bởi lớp White Mages trong loạt game Final Fantasy. Bộ thứ 3 và cũng là cuối cùng của Garnet là bộ đồ mà cô dùng để hòa mình vào những người dân thường khi chạy trốn và cũng là bộ chính mà cô mặc trong suốt cả trò chơi. Chúng ta có thể để ý thấy nó hơi lộ ra trong khi cô mặc bộ thứ 2. nó là bộ áo liền quần bó, màu da cam với 2 hàng khuy lớn ở cả 2 bên phần giữa bắp đùi, ngoài ra co còn mặc một áo sơ mi trắng hơi trễ cổ bên trong. Trong bộ trang phục này, Garnet đeo một cái vòng cổ đơn giản màu đen, một đôi găng tay màu đỏ và một đôi giày cao cổ cũng màu đỏ. Cô cài một chiễu kẹp tóc màu xanh da trời, và deo sợi dây chuyền có gắn viên Crystal mà cô đeo vào đoạn phim cuối trò chơi. Trong trạng thái Trance, da của Garnet chuyển sang màu hơi hồng, mái tóc màu xanh nhạt, bộ quần áo màu trắng với 2 tay áo màu xanh. Tính cách của Garnet được bộc lộ dần trong suốt quá trình chơi. Garnet dường như luôn có một sự mâu thuẫn trong nội tâm và thường tự dằn vặt bản thân mỗi khi có một việc gì đó đi quá tầm kiểm soát của mình như là khi Alexandria bị phá hủy. Trong suốt trò chơi, Garnet thường phải dựa dẫm của những người khác, cô đã tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ từ rất nhiều người khác nhau bao gồm Doctor Tot, Steiner, Beatrix, Regent Cid, và Zidane. Cô đã từng thổ lộ rằng cô muốn có sức mạnh triệu hồi (summon) Eidolons để có thể tự bảo vệ vương quốc cũng như những người xung quanh mình, đó là lý do cô muốn thu phục Ramuh tại Pinnacle Rocks. Là một công chúa, cô rất quan tâm tới đất nước của mình. Cô đã rất vui khi được trở lại Alexandria tại đĩa 2 và thậm chí mất cả tiếng của mình khi Alexandria bị hủy diệt bởi Invincible. Qua sự ảnh hưởng của Zidane, cô học cách nói chuyện như như người dân thường và luôn cố gắng để "hòa nhập" với họ như cách cô đã thể hiện tại làng Dali như trong đoạn đầu của trò chơi. Zidane dạy cô nhiều điều khác nữa về thế giới bên ngoài, Garnet dần trở nên có tình cảm với cậu ta. Garnet có thể có một chút gì đó khá ngây thơ; VD như: cô thấy kinh ngạc khi chứng kiến một số hành động có vẻ như không lương thiện ở Treno, có thể điều đó là do cuộc sống tù túng trong lâu đài. Mặc dù thiếu kinh nghiệm với cuộc sống bên ngoài, nhưng Garnet là mẫu người suy nghĩ rất nhanh và luôn tìm ra các khôn ngoan để có thể đạt được mục đích của mình. Cô ngây thơ hỏi xin Zidane thuốc ngủ với lời bào chữa là để trị chứng mất ngủ, và sau đó sử dụng nó để đánh thuốc mê toàn bộ những người có mặt trong buổi tiệc tại lâu đài Lindblum. Garnet cũng có ý tưởng là trốn trong một bao Gyshal Pickles trong suốt cuộc vượt biên với Steiner qua South Gate, sử dụng mùi của những củ đó để ngăn cản những người lính gác chú ý tới họ. Cốt truyện Garnet được sinh ra với cái tên là Sarah (セーラ Sēra) tại Madain Sari, và là một thành viên của bộ tộc Summoner. Giống như tất cả những Summoners khác, trên trán cô có một cái sừng. Tuy nhiên, cô và mệ của mình đã chạy thoát khỏi Madain Sari bằng thuyền khi Garland tấn công ngôi làng bằng con tàu Invincible. Con thuyền gặp bão lớn và bị phá hủy, mẹ cô chết trong chuyến hành trình đó. Garnet dạt vào bờ biển Alexandria, tại đó cô được đức vua của Alexandria tìm thấy. Trông cô giống hệt công chúa Garnet, người con gái vừa mới chết của ông ta vì bệnh hiểm nghèo, ngoại trừ việc cô có cái sừng trên đầu. Nhà vùa ra lệnh loại bỏ cái sừng đó và nhận nuôi Garnet. Cô lớn lên và trở thành công chúa của Alexandria, và luôn nghĩ rằng họ là cha mẹ ruột của mình. Adelbert Steiner được lệnh trực tiếp bảo vệ công chúa. .]] Khi nữ hoàng Brahne bắt đầu thay đổi tính nết, công chúa tìm cách chạy trốn khỏi Alexandria, và chạm trán nhóm Tantalus cũng đang có kế hoạch bắt cốc cô. Và cô lợi dụng điều đó như một cơ hội để trốn thoát, nhưng trước đo cô khiêu khích Zidane trong lúc đang mặc như mộtWhite Mage. Sau đó co tình nguyện gia nhập Tantalus khi hộ chạy trốn khỏi Alexandria, và giúp Zidane chống lại Steiner. Trong lúc hỗn loạn, Steiner bị kẹt lại trên tàu và bị mang đi cùng với cô. tàu của nhóm Tantalus bị thiệt hại nặng nền bởi Bomb và họ rơi xuống Evil Forest. Steiner buộc phải hợp tác cùng nhóm Tantalus để giải cứu cô khỏi quái vật trong rừng. Sau khi thoát khỏi Evil Forest, Garnet luôn cố gắng che dấu thận phận là công chúa của Alexandria của mình. Và để cho chắc chắn trước khi vào làng Dali, Cô chọn một cái tên giả là "Dagger". Sau khi vào làng, Zidane bắt đầu dạy cô nói chuyện một cách "bình dân", dường như nó khá khó đối với Garnet, vì cô thường vô ý quay trở lại cách nói chuyện theo kiểu hoàng gia của mình. .]] Sau khi tới Lindblum, Garnet đi gặp ngay chú của mình, Cid Fabool IX, tại đó cô biết được về tham vọng của nữ hoàng Brahne. Lindblum là nơi đầu tiên mà Garnet hát bài Melodies of Life. Zidane nghe thấy Garnet hát và tìm thấy cô trên đài quan sát của lâu đài Lindblum. Khi Zidane hỏi cô học bài hát đó ở đâu, Garnet không thể cho cậu ta một câu trả lời chính xác. Cid từ chối có những hành động mạnh mẽ chống lại Alexandria, ông ta và Zidane bảo Garnet cứ ở lại Lindblum vì sự an toàn của mình. Không đồng tình với quyết định đó, Garnet tự tìm cách trốn về gặp mẹ của mình, sử dụng buổi tiệc mừng sau lễ hội săn bắn hàng nămnhư một cơ hội. Garnet đánh thuốc mê tất cả mọi người với thuốc ngủ mà cô đã lừa Zidane đưa cho mình, ngoại trừ Steiner. Cô đưa Steiner đi cùng và hướng tới South Gate. Trên đường trốn chạy, cô trốn trong bao tải chứa Gysahl Pickles và buộc Steiner phải mang trên lưng, cô sử dụng mùi khó ngửi của nó để ngăn không cho ai mở cái túi đó ra, hạn chế việc bị phát hiện. Sau khi Garnet và Steiner về đến Alexandria an toàn, Garnet bị phản bội bởi Brahne, bà ta ra lệnh cho 2 tên hề Zorn and Thorn hút hết các Eidolons ra khỏi cô. Các linh thú Odin, Atomos, và Bahamut được nữ hoàng và Kuja sử dụng như một loại vũ khí hủy diệt. Sau khi được cứu thoát khỏi Zidane, Garnet bắt đầu có sự hoài nghi về lòng tin tưởng mẹ của mình và các Eidolons trong cô. Khi con Gargant kéo xe trở cả nhóm chạy trốn đi lạc vào Pinnacle Rocks, Garnet gặp Ramuh. Đó là lúc công chúa dẹp bỏ nỗi sợ hãi các Eidolons của mình, và Ramuh trở thành Eidolon đàu tiên mà cô triệu hồi ra. Nguồn gốc về kỹ năng triệu hồi của Garnet được giải thích rõ hơn khi cả nhóm tới Madain Sari trên Outer Continent. Eiko Carol chỉ cho họ xem ngôi làng bị hủy diệt, và Garnet khám phá ra thân phận thực sự của mình. Mặc dù cả 2 cùng có cảm tình với Zidane, nhưng họ vẫn là bạn tốt của nhau và là 2 Summoner cuối cùng của làng Madain Sari. Garnet cũng nhận thấy rằng Eiko biết về bài hát Melodies of Life, vì vậy có thể nói rằng bài hát natf có nguồn gốc từ đây. Tại Iifa Tree, nữ hoàng Brahne cố xóa sổ Kuja bằng Bahamut, tuy nhiên kế hoạch của bà ta bị đảo lộn khi Bahamut bị Kuja thu phục, và hắn bỏ mặc bà ta nằm gần chết trên bãi biển. Garnet cố cứu người mẹ nuôi của mình, nhưng hoàn toàn vô ích. Brahne chết trên bãi biển của Outer Continent, nhưng trước đó bà ta đã xin lỗi và mong Garnet tha thứ cho mình. Garnet sau đó trở thành nữ hoàng mới của Alexandria. Lễ đăng quang của cô chỉ diễn ra trong một thời gian ngắn; bởi vì Kuja quay trở lại Alexandria cùng với Bahamut, và tấn công thành phố. Garnet cùng Eiko triệu hồi Alexander, thần hộ mệnh của Alexandria, và tiêu diệt Bahamut. Tuy nhiên, Garland đã sử dụng con tàu Invincible để san phẳng Alexander cùng với toàn bộ Alexandria; bi kịch này khiến Garnet bị mất tiếng, và cô không thể nói chuyện được trong một quãng thời gian sau đó của trò chơi, dường như Garnet cảm thấy có lỗi vì không bảo vệ được Alexandria. Sau khi trốn thoát khỏi cung điện của Kuja, Zidane tìm thấy Garnet ở Alexandria, đang đi thăm mộ người mẹ nuôi quá cố của mình. tại đây, Garnet đã lấy lại tiếng nói và bảo Zidane cô sẽ tiếp tục chiến đầu vì đất nước của mình. Cô hỏi mượn con dao của Zidane, và dùng nó để cắt ngắn mái tóc của mình, để thể hiện quyết tâm của cô. Về sau, người chơi có thể quay lại Madain Sari để khám phá ra tên thật của Garnet là Sarah trong một nhiệm vụ không bắt buộc. Sau khi đánh bại Necron, Zidane mất tích sau khi quyết định quay lại cứu Kuja. Garnet quay trở lại Alexandria, nhưng cô không thể quên được Zidane. Một thời gian sau đó, Tantalus một lần nữa quay trở lại Alexandria, và trình diễn vở I Want to be Your Canary để chúc mừng nữ hoàng mới. Nhân vật vốn do Marcus đóng ném bỏ bộ áo trùm đầu của mình khi vở kịch lên tới đoạn cao trào, và đó không ai khác là Zidane. Garnet cố băng qua đám đông để tiến tới chỗ cậu ta, trong lúc đó cô làm rơi mất sợi dây chuyền có gắn biểu tượng hoàng gia của mình. Tuy vậy, cô không quay lại tìm nó mà chọn Zidane. Garnet chạy thẳng tới chỗ cậu ta, ném bỏ vương miện, và nhảy vào vòng tay cậu. Trò chơi kết thúc trong cảnh Garnet và Zidane ôm nhau trong sự reo hò của toàn bộ người dân Alexandrian. Cô hỏi Zidane làm sao cậu ta có thể quay về, và cậu ta bảo cô rằng cậu được bài hát của cô dẫn đường, cô đã chữa lại rằng, "bài hát của chúng ta." Trang bị và chỉ số :List of Garnet's Rods :List of Garnet's Rackets Garnet thuộc lớp nhân vật Summoner với một lớp phụ trợ là White Mage. Cô sử dụng rods và magical rackets làm vũ khí. Kỹ năng :List of White Magic :List of Garnet's Eidolons :List of Garnet's Abilities Garnet có thể triệu hồi Eidolons và sử dụng White Magic. So với Eiko, Garnet sở hữu một số lượng Eidolon nhiều hơn, nhưng ngược lại, kỹ năng White Magic của Eiko khá là mạnh mẽ. Kỹ năng triệu hồi của Garnet mạnh hơn bởi vì không chỉ về số lượng Eidolon mà còn bởi vì cô sở hữu 2 linh thú mạnh nhất là Bahamut và Ark. Trong trạng thái Trance, một Eidolon sẽ xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên trong trận đánh sau khi được gọi ra, và có thể coi đó là một đòn phản công. Chừng nào Garnet vẫn còn trong trạng thái Trance, hiệu ứng này sẽ tồn tại có thể là tới tận khi trận đấu kết thúc, và nó hoàn toàn không tốn MP. Khi Garnet sử dụng lệnh Eidolon trong trạng thái Trance, cơ hội để đoạn hoạt cảnh triệu hồi đầy đủ Eidolon đó sẽ có nhiều cơ hội để xảy ra, và nó có nghĩa là nó sẽ gây ra một sát thương lớn hơn. Hiệu ứng triệu hồi ngẫu nhiên luôn là phiên bản rút gọn của đoạn hoạt cảnh triệu hồi Eidolon, do đó nó luôn yếu hơn khi xảy ra một đoạn phim đầy đủ. Nhạc nền thumb|300px|right "Garnet's Theme" được viết dành riêng cho cô, được chơi lần đầu tiên trong đoạn hồi ức giữa cô và Doctor Tot về thời thơ ấu của cô. Một vài đoạn được chơi khi cô cắt ngắn mái tóc của mình. Ngoài ra, nó còn hay được đan xen với những giai điệu của bài "Melodies of Life," giai điệu của tình yêu giữa cô và Zidane. Gallery File:Art-design-chara02.jpg File:IX-art-garnet.jpg File:The_Art_of_Final_Fantasy_IX_Cover.jpg File:GarnetsBedroom.jpg File:Garnet_CG_Artwork_(5).jpg File:Garnet1.jpg File:Garnet4.jpg Thông tin ngoài lề *Nếu có đủ MP, VD: thông qua việc sử dụng các phần mềm ăn gian, hay đơn giản luyện lv tới khoảng xấp xỉ 40, Garnet sẽ có thể triệu hồi Eidolons từ rất sớm trong trò chơi. Lý do cô không thể triệu hồi lúc đầu trò chơi không phải bởi vì cô không biết kỹ năng đó mà chỉ đơn giản là vì cô khong đủ MP. *Trong một đoạn hoạt cảnh của trò Dissidia Final Fantasy, Zidane đã thoáng ám chỉ về Garnet khi cậu nói chuyện với Firion, sau khi Firion nói "The Wild Rose." *Như là một trong số những tôn vinh của Final Fantasy IX với những phiên bản trước nó, tên thật của Garnet là "Sarah" nó làm chúng ta nhớ tới Princess Sarah. *Trạng thái Trance của Garnet, có mái tóc màu xanh và bộ quần áo bó màu xanh, tương tự như Rydia trong Final Fantasy IV. Liên kết ngoài *Whisper- Media and info on Garnet de:Garnet Till Alexandros es:Garnet Von Alexandros XVII Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy IX Thể_loại:White Mage Thể_loại:Summoner